Letters of expression
by Mrs L.J.Gibbs
Summary: The title says it all. The Chapter title reflects the writer. Rating may change.
1. Yours Truly

Dear Niklaus,

A new revelation came to me today. No, that is a lie, it has been there, its just that people die. People come and go daily as freely as the wind traveling through the park's historical oak trees. I look at myself in the mirror and I see a mess. A dark and battered mass that has a deeper purpose. Maybe? I believe in you even though you feel as if you are dark, impure, flawed, broken. You are dark in a since of beauty, impure in a since of trials, flawed in a since of a building of strength, and broken in a since of a nurtured need of love. I am flawed, broken, impure and dark too, you don't have to go it alone. I am here for you. I have love for you. I am in love with you. I need you in every sense of the word. Save me so that I may save you.

Yours Truly,

A/N: Who's next you decide.


	2. Haley

Dear Forbidden Love,

I deeply love you, put my life in your hands, but I am attached to Him. I'm carrying this thing everyone is calling a miracle child. And not only does he not care about the well-being of the baby, but there is 3x as much blood pumping through my veins. I want you, we want you. I can't explain it but she is calmer around you and so am I. You put me at peace, yet you get my blood up. Speaking of which lately I have been craving to know how it feels to have your fangs in my skin, to have you feed from me. How come I've never seen you eat? I realize that I have yet to mention your name but it is because I am afraid He will find out. You know how his temper is, how he acts so irrationally, how the wolf within is released so sporadically. There is something about him losing control that paralyzes me, but you, when you unleash the inner "monster" as you all often put it, it is one of the most orgasmic sights I have ever seen. It's so raw and animalistic and beautiful and for a moment, I feel as though we are connected as one. My blood rushes around my body, my heart stills, I am overcome with immense hunger and I am only sated when you are. I'm not sure what this means, but the one thing I know is that I love, we have,….

Love, Haley


	3. Your Alpha

Dear Little Wolf,

Contrary to what you may believe but for as long as you are bearing my child, you cannot and will not die. You are carrying the one and only heir to the Mikaelson lineage. I will not let you take my baby to bloody hell with you. So now on to slightly less but still important matters. I know about you little crush on Elijah and I for one don't give a s***. I can tell you that he won't act on said reciprocated feelings that he has for you out of respect for me as his blood brother thus I suggest you get over it.

Forever,

Your Alpha


	4. Yours Truly2

Dear Nicklaus,

I don't have much tolerance for death and deceit, and I see that those are two exploited behaviors in this family. I find that I am in too deep to pull away. I know too much. All too often I feel like there's something missing in my memories. Plus I find that I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame. It's almost like a Little Alex and Ludwig Van. I can't help but want to snuff it out but you are addicting. I have started listening to the ninth. You are different and I mean more than your genetic make up. What I mean is that you are not afraid to make necessary decisions. You will do anything to protect your family. You are savage, I crave savage, I need savage in my life, I need you in my life, I crave you.

, Your Truly


	5. Niklaus

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have started this fic and are following along with the progress. I am sorry it takes so long between updates but I have college classes to attend, but I will post as often as possible. Also, this particular ficlet is my first in The Originals category and I usually do Criminal Minds , so with that being said it may become a crossover but that is yet to be fully decided.

* * *

Dear Yours Truly,

You have written me twice and expressed your need for me, yet I know not your name. You tell me I have not to go it alone yet I know not of your presence. Well love, what do you say to that? I warn you it serves you best not to anger me. I assume you have seen my wrath or in the least heard of it. And since you seem to know so much about me, do tell me of my family.

,Niklaus

* * *

A/N: Again thanks for the support the next one should be longer this one was done in between classes. R&R


	6. Yours Truly3

Dear Niklaus,

You question my presence but I am with you quite often. You ask me of your family, but they are YOUR family, but since I know that you are never as trusting as your brother, who I find rather stuck up, and trusting of far too many I shall answer your question. Your family composed of your brother, Elijah, your sister, Rebekah, and yourself, my beautiful hybrid. Don't think I forgot about your son Marcel, who I may add is in a very unhealthy relationship with what could be considerably his aunt. One thing I can say though is that he is quite the hunter with great prowess, which I presume he got from you, yes? I would gladly give myself to you as a vessel to feed on if only to have your attention, to feel your body against mine if only for a short time. Klaus, darling, I ask of you, no I beg of you, make me yours? Even if you only keep me in your presence as a play thing or a quick snack fountain, we both know how you love to play with your food before you actually part take of it. Oh, how I'd love to see you hovering above me with that wild look in your eyes while you take me higher and higher making my blood boil just beneath my skin waiting for you to release it from its confines so that you may taste my sweet essence. Mark me as yours. Claim me. Let the world know that I belong to a Mikaelson. Let the world know I belong to Niklaus Mikaelson and none other vampire dare touch me lest there be dire results. Make me yours truly, only yours Niklaus.

, Yours Truly


	7. Haley 2

Dear Forbidden Love,

I take it you had a talk with you beloved brother, for he has somehow found out about my true feelings for you. He says that there will never be an 'Us', that even though you feel the same as I do you will never act on it out of loyalty to Him. Has he not ruled your life enough?! Have you not taken his happiness into consideration in every decision you have made since the beginning? You deserve to be happy, to be loved in such a way that isn't tarnished with anger, to be free to love whom ever you please. I will understand if you choose not to make that choice for me but I do hope you will make that choice for you. The sooner, the better.

Always & Forever,

Haley


	8. Elijah

_My Dearest Beloved you are correct in assuming that I had a talk with Niklaus. I know he is temperamental at best, most of the times and even though I feel strongly about you I hold out hope that your child holds his redemption. Make no mistake that I want you much to the same effect that you want me. You are again right in saying that I have always taken his reactions into consideration when making decisions regarding my love life but only because He has a way of assuming loving someone else will turn me against him. That's the thing about Niklaus, when it comes to me he has never understood that family come first._

 _With Deepest Love Always & Forever,_

 _Elijah_


End file.
